Like Meets Like
by Jaki Katz
Summary: Janelle is the captain of the Bloodshot Ruby. Sailing the Caribbean, they happen to cross swords with the crew from the only other pirate ship in the Caribbean as infamous as they the Black Pearl.  What will these two ships do when faced with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Like Meets Like

By: Mistress Jaki

Summary: The Bloodshot Ruby and The Black Pearl meet after avoiding each other for years. But what are the captains hiding?

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anyone from PotC. So no suing please. However, the crew of the Bloodshot Ruby and Jack's new crew belong solely to me.

Spoiler: Takes place seven or eight years after the movie. Elizabeth has married Norrington and Will has joined Jack on the Black Pearl. Most of the original crew has since left as well.

Author's Note: This story has just begun so please bear with me; I will try to get it updated as quickly as possible. Comments are greatly accepted as well as expected. The more comments, the sooner I will have the story finished. Thanx!

Port Royal was silent as the two guards watched the Governor's ships. "What goes up at the fort?" asked the smaller of the two. They gazed up towards the large fort, long since repaired after the incidents of the last pirate attack. Guns and shouts were heard, followed closely behind by laughter and music.

"It's the Governor's young daughter. She's to be married to the Commodore!" The guard sighed slightly as he continued, gazing in the direction of the festivities. "Wish we were joining. But we have to watch the ships. Can't have them stolen by pirates."

"Heh. We wouldn't be wantin' that now eh?" The two guards turned at the sudden voice behind them. Before them stood a tall, bloodthirsty, pilfering… woman? There was no doubt. Tall and dark, she stood with the grace of the most honorable of women, but with the strength and cunning of the most ruthless scalliwag. Her short, unruly brown locks were in millions of tiny braids, on top of which rested a three cornered hat dyed the color of blood. Her tight blouse was spotless and thin silver chains dangled around her neck. Her breeches were tighter than a male's but baggy enough to hide weaponry. A half grin on her face, she stared at the men as she called, "Eh girls! What say you we help these, stalwart men?"

The two wary guards watched startled as five other young women appeared, seemingly out of thin air, standing behind the tall brunette. A sharp looking red-headed beauty with a stoic face tilted her head slightly and smiled a grim smile that didn't reach her fierce eyes. "Join the 'pride of the king's army' and what not?"

The brunette flashed a cheshire grin at the now slightly shaky redcoats. "Aye. What say you?"

"Aye!" came the chorus of voices behind her. The brunette swaggered over to the two men, the red-head and a blonde behind her. She walked slowly around them, calculative in her movements. The two men trembled under her unfazed scrutiny, their guns loaded but useless in their terrified minds.

Finished with her inspection, she grinned and stuck a hand out. "Pleasure to meet you chaps. The name's Janelle." She turned to her crew and called out names. "That there blondey be Alexis. The feisty fire head next to her is Piper." They raised their hands in mock salute to the redcoats. "The two doubles you be feasting yer eyes on be the youngest of our little troupe, Bree and Ethel." The twins nodded and placed their hands on their swords. Janelle tilted her head back and let out a laugh. "By the way, before I forget." She walked towards them a few steps so she could be heard by them and them only. "Them twins? They have very short tempers. And they be very protective of their captain." She flashed the two reds a grin. "That'd be me. So I wouldn't be gettin' me mad. Savvy?" They eyed the twins carefully.

Piper swaggered towards the threesome with a slight grin. "Now cap'n. You wouldn't be tellin' these here…" She glanced the shaking guards up and down and scoffed. "…mice our plans now ey?"

"Do I look like I be tellin' of our plans 'fore we actually get there?" Janelle asked with a warning look.

Piper nodded her submission. "No ma'am. Don't know what I was thinkin."

Alexis came up to talk quietly to her Captain. "The crew needs some rest and a bite, Cap'n. Ye mind if I take 'em to it?"

"Not at all. Save me some good rum. Or a nice brandy."

Alexis gave Janelle a grin. "Aye Captain." She turned toward the crew and her face hardened. "All blades, in their homes! All to the pub! Move you seadogs!" the first mate barked at the group. They all moved on towards the nearest pubs.

Janelle watched their retreating backs with a hint of pride. Then she turned back to the redcoats. "Don't you be telling of our little, talk now aye? I wouldn't be wanting two good men such as yerselves getting into trouble." With a final smirk, she tapped a two finger salute to her hat and swaggered in the path of her crew, leaving the two guards to wonder what had just happened.

Janelle was counting the gold she had kept from their last raid when someone began banging on her door. Hurriedly she pushed it back in a pouch around her neck that she hid in her shirt. "Come in," she said as she tilted her chair back and put her feet on the desk, her hands behind her head as if she'd been sleeping. Seeing who it was calling on her, she sat up again and dropped all pretenses. "Ah, Alexis and Piper. My two best mates on all the seas! How can I be of help?"

Alexis looked about to say something but she thought against it and she shut her mouth, letting Piper speak. "Captain, I think some of the crew is getting restless. Ethel keeps spoutin' nonsense bout twin ships and evil men."

Janelle took a long look at Piper and Alexis before she burst out laughing. "Don't you worry yer pretty little heads. I've been havin' dreams about the same things. Ain't nothing to be worried about." She got her laughter in check as quick as if someone had hit a switch. "I want you to listen to her and tell me the next time you can but don't worry too much on it." She looked at them with a calculative gaze. "You two understand?"

"Aye miss. We'll tell you as soon as she talks some more." Piper and Alexis left. Janelle got up and locked the door behind them.

Leaning against it for a moment, she listened to their retreating footsteps and tried to get her face in check. Walking quickly to the dresser by the inn's bed, she pulled out a letter and sat down with it on the bed. The paper was illegible from all of the water damage and ink stains, but it didn't matter. The letter was burned into the young captain's memory. "So it's true, Jack. You've come at last."

The Black Pearl was running smoothly and the weather was calm. Jack stood and looked down at his men working on the decks below. They had been at sea longer than usual and the men were starting to show signs of fatigue. Jack went into his cabin, pouring over one of his large maps. As he was estimating the distance until their stop, a shout rang out and he rushed to the door, holding the jamb of the door as the ship slowly began to rock quicker. Jones came up to his captain, a grin on his face. "Will spotted land, Cap'n! Straight ahead, about five miles and closing.

Jack grinned and pulled on his hat, walking onto the deck with the sure footing of an experienced pirate. "You heard the call, mates. Land! Hoist the sails! Man the oars!" The men, having been gazing out at the first land they'd seen in months, jumped at their captain's voice and rushed around the ship, fulfilling his words to the letter. Finally, they were home.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Like Meets Like

By: Mistress Jaki

Summary: The Bloodshot Ruby and The Black Pearl meet after avoiding each other for years. But what are the captains hiding?

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anyone from PotC. So no suing please. However, the crew of the Bloodshot Ruby and Jack's new crew belong solely to me.

Spoiler: Takes place seven or eight years after the movie. Elizabeth has married Norrington and Will has joined Jack on the Black Pearl. Most of the original crew has since left as well.

Author's Note: This story has just begun so please bear with me; I will try to get it updated as quickly as possible. Comments are greatly accepted as well as expected. The more comments, the sooner I will have the story finished. Thanx!

After a few days, Janelle decided it was time for the Ruby to set sail, if only to stay out of reach. After rousing her women, she set out to check her ship, keeping an eye out for raiders hidden in her deck. A sight in the harbor made her turn, making a mad-rush for the inn to hurry her crew. "Move, you dogs! Time is no longer at our mercy!" The women of the Ruby knew nothing that was going on, only their loyalty to their mistress as they rushed after her to the Ruby.

Alexis saw the cause for her captain's distress instantly. "It's her," she muttered to herself in amazement. She had heard stories about the ship and its crew, but never had she laid eyes on her. And a beauty it was. "Hurry, blast you," she called out to the other women, climbing onboard and getting ready to set sail.

Soon, the Ruby was set to sail and she crept out of port, slipping past its newest entry. Janelle and crew watched the ship for movement as they all were silent. Letting out a much needed sigh, Janelle turned her attention to the sea and the clear horizon. "We're sailing for Tortuga, mates. Think of the time we will find there!"

Suddenly she heard shouts and she whipped her head around, her eyes narrowing as she saw the other ship unfurl its sails and set out. The Jolly Roger hung proud on the mast, a twin of their own. Piper shouted up to Janelle, "Do we take them, Cap'n?"

Janelle shook her head and barked out an order. "Hold steady. Full speed! Keep them behind us."

Unfortunately, the sea was not with Janelle that day and the other ship quickly caught up, pulling next to the Ruby. The one man Janelle had wished to avoid was now ordering his men to her ship, and they obeyed, swinging to her deck and drawing their blades. "Put those away, you scaliwags!" Jack stepped onto the deck and came towards Janelle, stopping as the twins pointed swords at his throat. He held his empty hands up, grinning. "Now, now, lasses. There'll be no need for that."  
Janelle sighed and ordered, "Blades in their homes, girls." Both crews put away their weapons, unsure what was conspiring between the two captains. Janelle strode forward until she stood in front of Jack, who's grin grew wider. She glared with her hands on her hips. "Wipe the grin off, Jack. You may be older, but I am still stronger!"

Jack laughed out loud and picked up the shorter girl, swinging her slightly. "Janie-lass, you haven't changed have you?"  
Janelle gave a short cry before struggling out of his grasp. "You prat! I do wish you would quit doing that!" After a moment of staring, Janelle's frown melted into a grin and she clasped Jack's hands. "It's been a while Jack. You finally caught me. I concede defeat. For a while at least."

Jack smirked. "Defeat? No, just a small reprieve. After all, I think we need to talk business."

Janelle raised an eyebrow, saying, "Business, Jack? I suppose we'll have to go to my cabin." Jack held out a hand to her, but she strode past him. He followed her and they disappeared into her cabin. The two crews stared at each other. Finally, Alexis sat cross-legged on the deck, followed by Piper and the rest of the women, their swords laying on their laps. The men watched them uncomfortably, before finally Will sat down, motioning for the others to do the same.

Jack closed the door behind them and turned back to Janelle, who leaned against her desk, her arms folded across her chest. He walked over to her, looking down at her smaller form. "It's been a long time, Janie love." He reached up a hand and took off her hat, examining it slightly. His gaze drew back to her hair, the mass of braids all tangled into each other. He frowned slightly. "You cut it," he said thoughtfully. "When?"

She laughed, lifting one up. "Yeah, I did." She looked away, eyes glazing over as she drifted into thought. "It was just after... after you left. I needed a change."

Jack set the hat down and sat in the chair, watching Janelle carefully. "I'm sorry, Janie. You know-"

"No, Jack! I don't know." She turned back to him, her face a mask of fury. "Why don't you tell me why, after being there for me so long you just picked up and left." A tear fell down her soft cheek. "You didn't even say goodbye." She moved away, standing by the map on her wall and tracing a hand over one of the larger routes. "I couldn't stay there after that, Jack. Mother blamed me for you leaving, and everything bad that happened. She said you were just like you're father. That I had driven you to it." She stared at the starting point, their old home. "I left. I got a job as a cook on an old fishing boat. The captain, an old scrooge, we fought all the time. He finally gave out when we were attacked by pirates." She smiled to herself. "Pitiful old man. But the pirates weren't any better. Before long I had fought my way to captain." Janelle turned, spreading her arms out. "Well, Jack? What do you think? Does the life of a pirate suit me?" Her tone was filled with spite.

Jack sighed, standing to walk over to the smaller girl, but he thought better of it, instead standing by the chair. "I missed you too, love. Every day." He set his own hat near hers and got up the courage to walk over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small grin. "How could I forget my favorite girl?"

"Your favorite girl?" She scoffed at that. "Right. I suppose all the other girls back wherever you came from hear the same thing." She sighed, twisting away from him. "I'm not surprised, Jack. Just disappointed."

Before he could say anything, Janelle walked to the door, picking up her hat on the way. She glanced over her shoulder and said, "If you look on the table, Captain Sparrow, you will find what we've been searching for. Maybe you and your crew would like to assist my girls in finding it."

She put her hat back on and walked outside into the sun, leaving Jack to his thoughts. He sat down, staring at the spot she had been standing not a minute before. "What has the sea done to you, Janie?"


End file.
